This invention relates to cookware; more particularly to a basic unit of wookware that is adapted to receive in releasable engagement one or more sleeves thereby increasing the depth of the basic unit.
The prior art teaches a variety of cookware that include interchangable or movable parts, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 515,457; 561,167; 632,612; 872,837; 994,520; 1,607,095; 2,541,265; 3,489,267; and others. All of the foregoing are, however, either telescopically collapsisble or collapsible in another fashion, and do not contemplate increasing the depth of a basic unit but rather building that basic unit.